A Stereotypical Love Story
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: I fell in love with the school's Varsity Football Quarterback who had no idea I was in existence. KEYWORD: had—as in past tense bee-otch. AU SasuSaku
1. Prologue

A Stereotypical Love Story

_narubaby2496

* * *

_

_**BRIIIINNNNG!**_

That's not my alarm clock. No. I was actually awake before then, at three, and now at four, I am showered, dressed and made up to optimum sexiness. Well. As sexy as sexy can get with my name in the sentence.

I hopped across to my bed, finishing looping my hair through a hair tie while mid air. Plopping onto my pink comforter, I hooked my telephone next to my ear.

"What be up?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was half way out of breath as I really was. That was more exercise than I usually do in a mo-scratch-year.

Ino giggled, sounding like her usual energetic self, despite the fact that the sun was not even up yet. "Well…you sound as if you just went through an asthma attack. Are you ready?"

I made this weird sound that was supposed to sound like an amused scoff but came off as a choking-on-my-spit-and-trying-to-not-die wheeze. "I was born ready—DUH!"

"Then open your goddamn window you socially awkward squeeze."

(Ino is trying to make the word squeeze a new pop culture word that's used like 'sweet' or 'beast' or 'nice' except as an insult or replacement for 'dweeb'. I told her it sounded retarded and she just psh-shawwed.)

Scarily I peeked over my shoulder to my balcony, shuddering when I saw Ino making some face that could scare a mass murderer out of his blood stained pants. I tossed my phone, hitting the wall, as I yelped a little.

She laughed gutturally, clutching her nonexistent stomach, and then smiled. "Come on; let's go! He's going to be done by time we get ready to start."

_**WHOOOOSHHH!**_

"I'm ready," I said nervously, slapping on a cute fabric headband and hopping into my running shoes. "I mean, duh, Ino—_born ready_."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is like, totally, meg hot and I think that he should have his own modeling company and be his own spokesperson, modeling shirtless with all his glorious abs shining in all the fake lights and then his pants would be innocently yet inconspicuously hanging just a little too low on his thin slim athletic waist to the point where you could see his underwear and then you have a visual ORGASM!

…Alright. So, anyways, before I get carried away again, Sasuke Uchiha—ah—is my neighbor, too, and he goes jogging every morning at four eighteen. He exits his front door, wearing some rip away swishy pants that he rips off to reveal loose basketball shorts, and on top he has a, usually, gray t-shirt, but sometimes it's white, and a jogging jacket that matches his rip away pants. The jacket is gone by the first streetlight on Deer, and the shirt is off on the third lap, twenty-three feet away from his house.

Don't think I'm a stalker—Ino collected the information while I memorized it like it was the alphabet. It is a total team effort.

We were waiting by the streetlight, jumping around as to look like we were jogging before, and had only stopped to catch our breath.

Through my speed-skipping, I squealed. "OMG, INO! He's there; look it!"

At the start of the hill at the end of the street was a little shadow that could be vaguely described as Sasuke, and we started, like, spazzing like spaz freaks, shortly remembering we were supposed to be sweaty right now. I didn't even have to check to know that my pits were as dry as the Sahara Desert right about now.

Ino pulled out her spray bottle, reading my mind completely, but shocking me when she pushed the handle down, releasing a stream of stanky mist in my face.

I sputtered, flailing my arms about. "What was that for!" (ie: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WATER!)

The blonde girl didn't answer me, already grinning and twirling her finger in her hair. "Yeah, we totally have an extra bottle of water we could share, Sasuke-kun."

My eyes widened in complete disbelief. Because NUMBER ONE I had just been sprayed with Ino's brother's sweat in the face, NUMBER TWO Sasuke Uchiha had actually _stopped_ today and was talking to us and NUMBER THREE He was like _looking_ at me.

While I was covering in gym sock sweat.

Good going Sakura. Good going.

* * *

_**How was it? This is just the prologue, and depending on feedback I get, the next chapter could possibly be up this weekend. Maybe. More than anything Sunday or Monday. I'm pretty busy. Did you miss me, though, guys? I hope so. I've been on a really long hiatus, you know, reassessing my writing style, values, story outlines and plans—things of the such. I hope my writing style hasn't changed too much.**_

_**And to those who haven't followed me previously—lol, sorry! I know you're like meg confused. **_

_**Alright. See ya next chapter.**_

_**REVIEW FOR COOKIES!**_

_**~NaruBaby **_


	2. I Will Never Tell A Lie

A Stereotypical Love Story

_Chapter One: _I Will Never Tell a Lie

* * *

Okay, so, like, I wasn't exactly lying. Lying is a really complicated thing that takes time, effort…you know, preparation. I was merely thinking on my feet.

So, let me tell you, I was in Geometry—I seriously hate being a sophomore; Geometry _and_ Chemistry? Shoot me please—and the teacher, who if I can say myself is mighty mysterious and delicious looking if you were so to fancy the hot professor type, was all looking at me as if I were doing something.

I wasn't doing _anything_.

.

.

.

Because, you know, if I were doing something, I wouldn't have had to lie about it.

(And, like I said before, I will never tell a lie.)

* * *

"Do you have lip gloss, Forehead?"

"No," I replied quickly, whipping out my brand new tube of bubblegum pop princess lip-gloss and smearing it on my totally kissable lips. She, in turn, narrowed her baby blue eyes icily and growled turning her head quickly to, most likely, ask Hinata the same question.

Don't think I'm being a bitch. I just don't reply to anything besides my name. I mean, seriously, would you?

Half way through my mental rant about how terrible Ino is for making up that terrible nickname for me—like, ugh—and how ugly it really is, especially in comparison to my sexiness, the gates of heaven had opened. Just one minute before the bell would've ringed, the three _hottest _guys that actually have a brain walked in, the luminescent lights from the hallway flooding Kakashi-sensei's odd choice of slightly blue tinted lighting.

They're Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. I know I expressed my undying love and devotion to my favorite of the party to you, but, let me say, Neji is pretty far up there too. Shikamaru is more of an acquired taste—but, if you ask _me_, I think that he and Ino hook up, like, every other weekend behind the North Building stage.

They walked in all cool like and I let my newly glossed lips slide apart, slightly agape. I mean, golly, they are so freaking hot that it is almost unacceptable—

"Uno," Sasuke called out, gesturing toward me by nodding his head.

_**HUUUSHHHHHAAA**_

(Oh, you know, that sound that happens when _everyone_ decides to shut up at the _same time_, and look at you? Yeah. HUUUSHHHHAAA)

It took me a while to register that he was talking to me, and, admittedly dumbly, I poked a finger to my chest, whispering in complete awe, "Me?"

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "Your last name's Har_uno_."

I swallowed, trying to keep my heart in my body. It's kind of vital. He looks so hot when he's stating blatant fact like that. And, like, did you notice that he just gave me a nickname! A totally unique nickname. Who else is called Uno besides that stupid card game?

…is he comparing me to a card game wherein the winner is the one with one card left? As in, _I'm_ the only one left? OMG, is that good or bad!

"W-What?" I asked, since by that time it was obvious he wasn't going to be giving any information as to why he was talking to me.

Sasuke started walking toward me then, and, like, most of the guys were bored with what was going on, so they went back to their little clusters talking about video games and boogers and wrestling, you know, tow trucks and whatever else the fuck boys talk about. Ino and Hinata were staring but not trying to stare because they knew they would just make me nervous and stuff like that, however, the fan girls were being super bitches, all snarling and writing suicide/death notes for me while glaring.

He slid into the seat next to me, and then cleared his throat, looking at me with his meg intense charcoal back slash obsidian eyes that are _so_ dreamy—I mean, golly, what else would I dream about if it weren't for him—and I swear I saw that little flash of light that makes a moment special. I mean, him staring at me, me staring at him—there were more freaking sparks now than what I felt last year when my cousin accidently dropped her sparkle stick on my ankle during a barbecue.

Then he looked away, making that clicking noise with his tongue against his teeth.

_Rejection_, I breathed heavily, feeling as if those sparks were Kami with fire telling me to look away before I got burned, because I sure was scorched right about now.

Sasuke answered the almost forgotten question then. "Your mother has something for my mother."

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, reaching into my jacket pocket and pulling out some herbs. I placed them in his hand, careful not to touch him since the Awkward Meter™ was close to malfunctioning at the level it was reacting at right about now. I smiled, "Just tell her that all she needs to do is sprinkle some on her soil before she waters her plants everyday for about a week, and the weeds will stop growing."

Sasuke took the bag, getting out of the empty chair beside me, returning to his desk in the back of the classroom seconds before the bell rang. I watched him, vaguely aware of the fact he didn't even say thanks.

The girls nearest him were giggling and laughing, whispering behind cupped hands while so obviously looking at me. It wasn't even half way coincidental that all their eyes were lingering on my own, and that I was basically sneering back at them.

Kakashi-sensei said to turn around so I did. Ino was looking at me as if I was an explosive volcano, which I am not. Hinata looked scared—not too much out of the ordinary.

"Alright, class," the teacher said, silencing the majority of the stupid girls, "today we will be covering—"

I drowned him out because I swear they were talking about me. They were all, stupid pink hair, blah blah blah, lol look at her forehead, blah blah, cheap lip gloss, ha ha, "She's such a pothead; giving Sasuke-kun that crack—"

I shot out of my seat, turning toward them, almost hurling my newly sharpened pencil like a dagger at Karin. (PS: I missed by like, thirty centimeters, and nailed Ami Watanabe on her fake nose. It was an accident, conveniently placed, but an accident nonetheless.)

"I am _not_ a fucking pothead, you fucking bitch!" I yelled.

**UNANIMOUS GASP!**

Kakashi-sensei was smirking beneath his mask while he was writing my detention slip. I saw it with my special eyes.

* * *

_**OMG, you guys, thanks for all reviewing! Cookies 4 Everyone! **_

_**Seriously, though, I've got a question? Do you prefer long chapters or short ones like these? I know, as of now, the chapters aren't so long, but I know, especially myself, chapters get longer as the story develops. Anyhow, I want to know I general benchmark. Right now, it's 1000 words.**_

_**Let me know, and, of course, REVIEW!**_

_**~NaruBaby **_


End file.
